Freud und Leid in Hogwarts
by Sirius.Is.Not.Dead1989
Summary: Kate wusste noch nicht einmal, dass Hogwarts wirklich existiert und dann nervt sie auch noch dieser Black! Paaring: SB/OC JP/LE RL/OC Es ist echt witzig!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Fanfiction

Freud und Leid in Hogwarts - Ich kanns nicht fassen!

von Siriusisnotdead

"Und du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung?" fragte mich das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren und teegrünen Augen ungläubig. Bekennend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Ich dachte immer ich war ein ganz normales Mädchen. Jedenfalls bis ich eine Reise antrat, die mein ganzes Weltbild erschüttern sollte.

Aber erst einmal sollte ich euch erzählen wie ich da hineingeraten bin. Ich war also gerade dabei die 10. Klasse in Deutschland abzuschließen. Danach wollte ich für ein Jahr ins Ausland. Neue Kulturen entdecken und fremde Menschen kennen lernen, die ich sonst nie getroffen hätte. Für mich stand von Anfang an fest: Ich wollte nach England! So machte ich mich auf die Suche nach einer geeigneten Organisation und das war nicht gerade leicht, denn ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele es gibt!

Ich war schon fast am Verzweifeln, als ein Brief von einer Organisation ankam, bei der ich gar nicht angefragt hatte. Schon das hätte mich stutzig machen sollen. Aber was anderes machte mich hellhörig. Nicht etwa die Tatsache, dass weder Absender noch Briefmarken auf dem Umschlag aus schwerem unbekanntem Papier zu sehen waren. Nein, der genannte Preis verwirrte mich:

"400 G." ?? Was sollte das bedeuten? Und wie viel war das in Euro? Zum Glück wurde eine Telefonnummer genannt, weil der Prospekt wirklich gut aussah. Die Organisation, die sich übrigens "Magical Exchanges" nannte schien nur eine einzige Schule zu vertreten. Es musste ein Internat sein, denn es waren wunderschöne Schlafräume abgebildet. Auch die Ländereien und der große See, der zu sehen war, waren fantastisch.

Hinter der Telefonnummer stand etwas Merkwürdiges: "Möglichst nicht auf diesen Weg kontaktieren" Aber wie denn sonst? Weder Fax- noch Email-Adresse wurden angegeben. Und ein Brief dauerte mir zu lang.

Also versuchte ich mein Glück mit dem Telefon und es klingelte tatsächlich. Ich wartete darauf, dass abgehoben wurde. Endlich hörte ich das vertraute Geräusch, doch gleich darauf musste ich den Hörer eine Armlänge von mir weghalten, denn die Stimme am anderen Ende schrie so laut, dass ich sie wahrscheinlich auch ohne Telefon gehört hätte.

" Jaaa...Halloo..Können sie mich hören?!..."Magical Exchanges"...wer spricht da?"

" Ähm ..hallo hier ist Kate...Kate Klemm. Sie hatten mir einen Brief zu geschickt und ähm warum schreien sie denn so?"

Die Stimme murmelte etwas von "verdammtes Felefon" und noch etwas anders, das ich nicht verstand. Dann sprach der Mann am anderen Ende verunsichert aber in normaler Lautstärke:

"Also hören sie mich auch so?"

"Ja warum sollte ich nicht?"

"Ach verdammt ich bin das nicht gewöhnt"

"Was?"

"Na ja mit Felefon und so..."

"Telefon?"

"Oh ja richtig Telefon"

Der Mann war nicht ans Telefon gewöhnt? Wo war ich denn da gelandet?

"Und was wollen sie? Die Unterlagen sind alle mit im Brief enthalten..." sagte die Stimme in sichtlich genervtem Ton

"Ja schon, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich weis wie viel es kosten. Wie ist denn der Umrechnungskurs von euro in … ähm …"G"?"

" Ähm wie viel war das noch mal?...ach ja, 400...das müssten um die 3000, was sagten sie? achja Euros sein."

"Wow ist das billig!" entfuhr es mir ohne nachzudenken.

"Ja. Aber wir nehmen immer nur einen. Füllen sie die Unterlagen aus und sehen sie was passiert. Guten Tag!"

Und schon hatte er aufgelegt ohne dass ich etwas erwidern konnte. ich starrte den Telefonhörer an.

"Nur einen" sagte ich zu mir selbst.

Na ja den Fragebogen konnte ich ja ausfüllen, nur so zum Spaß. Ich hatte an dem Tag sowieso nichts zu tun.

Die Fragen waren, im Gegensatz zu diesem seltsamen Telefongespräch, relativ normal:

"Länge der Ausbildung?" 10 Jahre

"Englischunterricht seit?" 8 Jahren

usw.

Eine Frage irritierte mich jedoch: " Status beider Eltern?"?? Hab ich einfach ausgelassen! Wenigsten war ne Adresse beigefügt!

Dann einen Monat später: ANGENOHMEN! Ich dachte erst ich hab mich verlesen, aber da stand es schwarz auf weis! (Na ja eher grün auf gelb) Ich sollte erst einmal nach London kommen. Flugkarten waren nicht beigelegt, aber da das ganze Programm so billig war machte es meinen Eltern nichts aus mir welche zu besorgen.

Nachdem ich dann ein paar Wochen später, nach einem sehr traurigen und tränenreichen Abschied in Deutschland, in London angekommen war, stellte ich fest dass mich niemand Abholen gekommen ist. Dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich mich mit meinem Kontaktmann treffen sollte. Dort konnte ich dann auch endlich meine Schulsachen besorgen. Ich wollte ja schon vorher wissen was ich brauchte, aber die blieben hart und sagten immer wieder, dass "ich das ganze Zeug sowieso nur dort kriegen kann".

Also auf in den...? Wie heißt dieses Pub Überhaut? Das stand doch gar nicht mit in den Brief oder? Ungläubig kramte ich das schwere gelbliche Papier aus meiner Tasche. Doch! Doch dort stand es: "Treffen im Tropfenden Kessel Ich war mir sicher, dass das vorher nicht dort...

Bam!

Und dann traf mich der Schlag! Und es viel mir wie Schuppe von den Augen. Fast jedes Kind kennt "Harry Potter und jetzt war es fast wie als ob ich in eine Geschichte von J. K. Rowling gestolpert wäre! Ab diesem Moment war ich eigentlich zu gar nichts mehr fähig. Ich muss wohl ziemlich komisch ausgesehen haben, denn nachdem ich eine Weile so dastand, fragte mich eine weishaarige Lady, ob mit mir alles in Ordnung sei.

"Ja ich bin Ok, Danke der Nachfrage." antwortete ich schnell und zog meinen Koffer Richtung U-Bahnstation, aber in meinem Kopf ging alles drunter und drüber.

Jetzt war alles klar! Es passte alles zusammen: Der Brief ohne Absender und Briefmarken, der seltsame Telefonanruf, Status der Eltern(klar Muggel oder Zauberer) und natürlich konnte ich meine Schulsachen nur in der Winkelgasse besorgen! Die hätten mich in einem Muggel-Laden ziemlich blöd angesehen, wenn ich einen Kessel, Pergament, Käferaugen und wer weis nicht alles geordert hätte.

Aber ist das alles auch wirklich wahr? Ich kniff mich tatsächlich in den Arm, wachte aber nicht auf. Also musste das real sein!

Ich war so überrumpelt, dass ich nur mehr oder weniger mitbekam, wie ich in die U-Bahn stieg, irgendwann vor dem "Tropfenden Kessel" stand (wie hab ich nur dahin gefunden?) und ein netter Mann mich begrüßte um mir beim Einkaufen zu helfen.

Ich wachte erst wieder auf, als dieser mich fragte:

"Einen Zauberstab hast du aber schon, oder?"

Völlig perplex antwortete ich:

"Nein, wieso? Ich bin doch keine Hexe!"

Da brach er in schallendes Gelaechter aus und erklärte mir mit tränenden Augen, dass Muggel den "Tropfenden Kessel" gar nicht sehen können und ihn übrigens auch nicht betreten((Ich weis, dass die Grangers schon in der Winkelgasse waren, aber es hab so gut gepasst))

"Dann müssen wir halt noch zu "Ollivander's" meinte er mit einem immer noch unübersehbaren Grinsen im Gesicht und murmelte "keine Hexe...haha...guter Witz.."

Den ganzen Weg versuchte ich ihm zu erklären, dass ich noch nie gezaubert hätte.

"Und der Brief? Kam der etwa aus dem nichts? Der wurde nämlich nur an Hexen und Zauberer geschickt! Allmählich wird mir dein Scherz aber zu dumm!"

"Da muss eben ein Fehler passiert sein..."

"Du hast in deiner Bewerbung geschrieben, dass du 10 Jahre Ausbildung gehabt hast!" sagte er schließlich und sah mich ernst an. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich sehr beschämt und sagte nichts mehr. Ich hatte gelogen, natürlich ohne es zu wissen( wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass die magische Ausbildung meinen).

Wir waren bei Ollivander angekommen der uns freudig begrüßte. Er gab mir sogleich einen wunderschönen Zauberstab in die hand. Er funktionierte (natürlich) nicht! Ich fragte mich, ob ich erst alle Zauberstäbe in diesen mit Schachteln überfüllten Laden ausprobieren musste, bis dieser Witzbold endlich einsehen würde, dass ich keine Hexe bin. Oder musste Ollivander es ihm erst klarmachen?

Über diese Gedanken merkte ich erst einige Sekunden nachdem ich den 5. Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, dass mich eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte. War ich vielleicht doch eine Hexe? Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, fiel mir ein, dass technische Geräte in meiner Nähe immer verrückt gespielt hatten.

Ich war immer noch total fassungslos, als der Witzbold sich verabschiedete und mir meine Fahrkarte in die Hand drückte. Den Zauberstab in der einen und meine restlichen Einkäufe in der anderen Hand, sah ich nicht wo ich hinging und es kam wie es kommen musste. Ich rannte jemanden über den Haufen.

"Oh Sorry"

"Nein schon gut war mein Fehler. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst."

Ich kniete auf den Boden und begann meine heruntergefallenen Sachen zusammenzusuchen, als ich kurz hoch blickte und in die zwei wunderschönsten braunen Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Ich starrte ihn eine Weile lang an. Er sah unverschämt gut aus und der schwarze Umhang, den er trug, verstärkte dieses Bild nur noch. Seine wundervollen schwarzen langen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und ich wieder stand der Versuchung einige seiner Strähnen zurückzustreifen. Doch dann sah ich wie er mich auf die Unverschämteste Art und Weise angrinste, die man sich nur vorstellen kann.

"Was ist" fragte ich, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnippisch.

"Was soll sein?"

Das Grinsen machte sein Gesicht nur noch attraktiver, als es so schon war

"Willst du mir nicht helfen?"

Er konnte nur etwas älter als ich sein...

"Warum sollte ich?"

Plötzlich musterte er mich von oben bis unten, nicht gerade abschätzig. Er sprach weiter:

"Eben hast du noch gesagt, dass du es warst, die nicht aufgepasst hat. Warum sollte ich dir dann helfen? Du solltest dich eher nach meinem Befinden erkundigen wo du mich doch gerammt hast."

"Gerammt?!" fragte ich ungläubig. Ich war gerade fertig und stand auf um ihm einen Bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er musste um die 1, 85 sein (also ca. 20 cm größer als ich). Deshalb musste ich meinen Kopf heben um ihn anzuschauen.

"Ja gerammt! Ich glaub..." er hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite und krümmte sich "...ich glaub, ich werde sterben. Die Verletzungen sind einfach zu schwerwiegend." Er legte seine Hand an die Stirn und hatte einen wehleidigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste auf sein Spiel eingehen.

" Ach nicht doch! Das tut mir aber Leid! Kann ich denn nicht irgendwas machen? Wo tut's denn weh?" fragte ich überzeugend besorgt.

Er zeigte auf seine wunderschönen geschwungenen Lippen und grinste dabei. Es war so klar worauf er hinauswollte.

"Ich weiß schon, wie ich dass wieder gut machen kann" flüsterte ich zuckersüß " schließ die Augen und zähl bis 20!"

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und schloss die Augen. Sobald sie aber geschlossen waren, rannte ich so schnell wie möglich Richtung "Tropfenden Kessel". Der Gedanke, welches Bild er mitten auf der Strasse mit gespitztem Mund abgeben musste, ließ mich laut losprusten. Ich kicherte immer noch in mich hinein als ich den "Tropfenden Kessel" betrat. Ich aß schnell etwas von der Linsensuppe((wink mit Zaunspfahl)) und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach Kings Cross, denn es war höchste Zeit. Dort angekommen versuchte ich mich zu orientieren. Völlig in Gedanken versunken konzentrierte ich mich nur noch auf die Wegweiser, denn dieser Bahnhof war riesig!

Gerade bog ich auf den Bahnsteig 9/10 ein, als ich heute schon zum zweiten Mal mit jemanden zusammen stieß. Ich blickte auf und seufzte:

"Nicht du!"

"Hey die Kleine hast auf mich abgesehen, Leute, ich sag's euch!"

Mein arroganter Unbekannter war nun nicht mehr allein. Neben ihm standen drei weitere Jungs. Der eine fast genauso attraktiv, allerdings hatte er kürzere Haare und diese waren so unordentlich, dass ich bezweifelte, dass sie je einen Kamm gesehen hatten. Außerdem trug er eine Brille und war, wie ich nach einen prüfenden Blick feststellte, etwas kleiner. Auch er lächelte auf eine unverschämte Art und Weise. Der 3. Junge lächelte auch, aber eher nett und aufmunternd, allerdings war er auch nicht so hübsch, wie die anderen Beiden, aber dennoch nicht hässlich. Nur der letzte passte überhaupt nicht ins Bild. Er war deutlich kleiner als die anderen drei, pummelig und nicht gerade schön anzuschauen. Er lächelte eher nervös, als ob er nicht wüsste was er hier tat.

Das kam mir doch bekannt vor...

"DIE RUMTREIBER!" entfuhr es mir.

"Hey Tatze, du musst deinen Kirschen nicht immer gleich alles über uns erzählen."

"Krone, erstens: du weißt doch, dass ich nur dich liebe!" Der Junge mit der Brille (war es tatsächlich James?)tat so als würde er rot werden. "außerdem hab ich ihr gar nichts von uns erzählt. Sie war viel zu sehr beschäftigt mich zu verarschen. Das ist das Weib, das mich in der Winkelgasse stehen lassen hat."

James und Lupin(?) warfen sich einen Blick zu und dann... Plötzlich stürzten sie auf mich zu. Beide ergriffen jede einer meiner Hände und schüttelten sie heftig.

"Es ist uns eine Ehre!"

"Eine große Ehre!"

"Wir können dir nur gratulieren!"

"grosartige Leistung"

"Phänomenal!"

"Tatze zu verarschen!"

"Das hat er nämlich mal verdient, der arrogante Sack!!"

Sirius tat beleidigt und hob die Nase, so weit er konnte.

"Pf! Ich bin nicht arrogant! und jetzt geht mir aus dem Licht ihr steht in meiner Sonne, ihr Würmer!"

Er wedelte mit den Händen, als ob er Fliegen verscheuchen wollte.

Das war anscheinend zu viel für sie. Alle vier feixten sich halb tot und klammerten sich gegenseitig fest.

Hatten die nen Knall? Ich war fassungslos, soo lustig war das doch nicht! Dann hackte sich eine Hand bei mir unter und zog mich weg. Ich blickte erstaunt zur Seite und sah ein hübsches rothaariges Mädchen mit grünen Augen.

"Danke" sagte ich verwirrt.

"Hey keine große Sache! Ich bin Lily. Bist du neu? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen und 11 bist du ja wohl nicht, oder?" Sie lächelte mich schelmisch an und war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch.

Ich erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte und sie fragte mich danach:

"und du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.


	2. Chapter 2

"und du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung

"und du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ja Pech für dich, das du gleich den größten Arschlöchern über den Weg läufst, die es auf Hogwarts gibt. Es gibt auch nette und normale Leute, die sich nicht wie 5 benehmen." Sie lächelte mir freundlich zu.

Wir verstauten unsere Koffer und Lily stellte mich ihren Freundinnen vor, mit denen wir uns ein Abteil zusammen nahmen.

Christie war sehr hübsch, schlank und hatte braune Locken. Sie wirkte sehr elegant. Neben ihr wirkte Berta wie ein Weibliches Gegenstück zu Peter(Wurmschwanz). Diese Bemerkung verkniff ich mir natürlich, denn sie waren beide sehr nett. Die Chemie stimmte einfach!

So bekamen wir über unser Plaudern, Lästern(natürlich war ich begierig zu erfahren, wie es in Hogwarts so abgeht), Lachen und Kichern kaum mit, wie der Servierwagen anrollte und uns die nette Dame fragte:

Etwas vom Servierwagen meine Lieben?"

Ich wollte natürlich ALLES!! Es war köstlich und gleichzeitig aufregend. Der Muggel-Bertie's-Bohnen-in-allen-Geschmaksrichtungen-Ersatz war lachhaft in Gegensatz zu den echten. Ich hatte mir mal ne Packung gekauft. 3/4 von denen haben nach Teig geschmeckt, war widerlich. Hab dann rausbekommen was es was: Bannanentoffee

Wir lachten gerade über einen Witz von Lily in dem es um James und Sirius ging, als die besagten Herren in unser Abteil kamen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

"Was ist mit Sirius, mir und der Maulenden Myrte?"

"Nichts" kicherte Lilly

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" meinte Christie.

Ich wollte auch was erwidern, also sagte ich so sarkastisch ich konnte:

" Kommt doch rein!"

Die anderen beiden lachten los nur Berta konnte beim Anblick von Sirius nur seufzen. Das schien Sirius eine gehörige Menge Selbstvertrauen(nicht dass er davon nicht schon genug gehabt hätte) zu geben, denn gleich darauf setzte er sich beschwingt auf den freien Platz neben mir und griff nach einen meiner Schockofrösche. "Oh Cool! Ich hab Nicolas Flamel! Der ist echt selten!"

"Kann schon sein, aber etwas ist an deiner Aussage dennoch falsch!" sagte ich ärgerlich.

"Was denn?"

"Das ist meine Karte!" rief ich und schnappte sie mir. Sirius zog eine Schnute und tat beleidigt.

"Och komm Tatze, krieg dich wieder ein, ist doch nur ne blöde Karte!"

"Hmpf..."

"Sagt mal, wo habt ihr denn Lupin gelassen?" fragte Christie vorsichtig.

Beide kicherten höchst unmännlich und dann sagte James, der immer noch in der Tür stand:

"Der muss Wurmschwanz helfen..."

"Wobei?"

"Ach der muss wieder irgendwas suchen..."

"...dass ihr versteckt habt?" half Lily weiter.

"Kann schon sein.." James grinste.

"Aber Hey! Christie, warum interessiert dich das denn wo Moonylein abgeblieben ist?"

"Könnte es sein...?"

"Ja...Wurmschwanz ist zwar auch nicht da, aber sie hat sich nur nach Moonylein erkundigt!"

"Ja! Sie steht auf ihn, keine Frage!"

"Eine musste uns ja mal durch die Lappen gehen!"

"Komm steh auf! Das müssen wir ihn gleich brühwarm servieren!"

"Neee…ich weiß nicht..."

"Wieso was ist denn nun schon wieder, Tatze?"

"Eigentlich muss ich mich noch an ihm rächen!"

"Hä?? Kannst du mal bitte Klartext reden?"

"Er wollte bei nicht bei meinen letzten Streich mitmachen! Das Ass!"

"Der war ja auch total bescheuert! Da hätte ich auch nicht mitgemacht!"

"Jaha! Weil dein letzter Plan sooo gut funktioniert hat!"

"Hey! wenn das Ding nicht explodiert wäre es der Knaller gewesen! ...na ja war's ja auch so..."

"Jedenfalls haben wir wegen dir Strafarbeit bekommen!"

"Entschuldige?! Wegen mir? Die McGonagall hat uns ja wohl nur erwischt, weil du wie ein Mädchen rumgekreischt hast!"

"Das Ding ist in meiner Hand explodiert! Und ich habe überhaupt nicht wie ein Mädchen rumgekreischt!"

"Doch hast du!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein das hab ich" er holte tief Luft...

"Nicht,

Nicht,

NICHT!!"

"Ok dann hast du eben nicht wie ein Mädchen rumgekreischt!"

"Sag ich doch!"

"Baer du wolltest es unbedingt haben, hast richtig gebettelt! Erinnerst du dich?"

"Ja weil ich dachte es ist sicher!"

"Jetzt hab dich nicht so, nur weil dein Ärmel etwas geglimmt hat. Du Heulsuse!"

"Geglimmt? GEGLIMT? Man du Vollidiot mein Arm stand in Flammen!"

"Er hat geglimmt!"

"Stand in Flammen!"

"Geglimmt!"

"FLAMEN!"

"Weichei!"

"Nichtskönner!"

"Damit du es weist, heute Nacht schlafen wir getrennt!"

"Will ich auch nicht anders!"

"Gut!"

"Schoen!"

"Fein!"

Die Jungs schienen uns total vergessen zu haben, denn jetzt standen sie da(Sirius war während der Debatte aufgestanden) und drehten sich beleidigt den Rücken zu. Wie konnte man sich nur so in ein Spiel verrennen? Dann drehte sich Sirius langsam um und fragte James:

" Weswegen haben wir uns noch mal gestritten?"

"Ähh..." James schien ernsthaft nachzudenken " Ach ja! Moony!"

"Ok dann komm! Erzählen wir unseren Moonylein von seinem Schatzi."

"Gut!"

"Bis dann Mädels! Wenn nicht beim Festmahl, dann in euren Träumen!" Er schnappte sich einen Schockofrosch und war schon am gehen, als er sich noch mal umdrehte.

"Ach nur so zur Info, damit es realistischer ist: Ich trag Boxershorts und James hier schläft nackt!"

"Ach hör doch mit dem Blöds..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn dann mussten sie von diversen Gegenständen Reißaus nehmen, die plötzlich durch Abteil flogen. Wir hörten James noch auf den Gang sagen:

"Hoffentlich können wir Wurmschwanz abhängen.."

"Ja der nervt immer so wenn's darum geht!"

"Arme Christie!" sagte Lily, aber Christie kam mir gar nicht so unglücklich vor. Stattdessen fragte sie jetzt unsicher:

" Ähm...Berta?" Berta hatte die ganze Zeit über nur Sirius anschmachten können und starrte jetzt auf den Fleck, an dem er Sekunden zuvor noch zu sehen war.

"BERTA!!" schrie Christie diesmal.

"Wie was ist denn?"

" Echt Berta, man könnte meinen, der hätte dich mit Amortensia voll geschüttet!" meinte Lily, sichtlich angewidert.

" Ich glaub, die brauchen kein Amortensia!"

"Ja, es stehen sowieso schon fast alle auf die beiden." meinte Berta und schickte einen Seufzer hinterher.

"Na ja wir können uns jedenfalls zu den Glücklichen zählen, die gegen ihren vermeintlichen Charme immun sind... außer Berta vielleicht..." sagte Lily fröhlich. Ich musste lächeln, wenn sich an Lilys Gesicht dachte, das sie machen würde, wenn sie die Harry Potter Bücher lesen würde. Aber bei mir war ich mir da auch nicht sicher...

Die restliche Zugfahrt war sehr vergnüglich. Die Stimmung heiterte sich noch mehr auf, als ca. 10 Minuten später ein sichtlich abgehetzter Peter erschien.

"Habt ihr Sirius und die anderen zufällig gesehen?"

Unser Lachen unterdrückend schüttelten wir alle den Kopf.

"Na ja, die suchen mich wahrscheinlich schon..."


End file.
